


Stacey's Sudden Obsession

by lionessvalenti



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Clothing, Coats, Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Leather, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey's in LUV... with a leather jacket!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacey's Sudden Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

In my experience as a sixteen year old fashionista, I've found that August was always the best time to go shopping if you've got an eye out for sales. All the summer stock is on sale to make room for the fall fashions, but it's still hot enough to wear all the new clothes you just bought.

Who am I, other than a fashionista? Stacey McGill, formerly of New York City, and currently of Stoneybrook, Connecticut. And on a very hot, humid August day, my best friend, Claudia Kishi, and I decided to take refuge in the air conditioned mall.

Claudia and I are both very fashion forward, but we have very different styles. For example, that day Claud was wearing a red and black pinstriped men's button-down shirt open over a white tank top, and red, wide legged pants held up by black suspenders. Her long, black hair was pulled up in a complicated looking knot, showing off her _huge_ white hoop earrings. On her feet, she wore black high tops with dinosaurs painted on the side. She'd done the painting herself years ago; Claudia's an amazing artist.

On the other hand, I was wearing ankle boots, black skinny jeans, a long black tank top, and a silver short-sleeved shrug, with my fingernails painted silver to match. My blonde hair fell over my shoulders in soft curls.

Our day at the mall started with some shopping fuel, with us going straight to the coffee shop. Claudia got a frozen mocha drink, while I drank a plain iced coffee with milk. I would have loved a chocolate-y flavored drink too, but I have a diabetes, so that means no sugar.

We sat by the door and checked out the cute boys that passed. Finally, we started making our way around to the stores. We browsed out way to Bellair's, our favorite department store, and started digging through the sale racks.

While Claudia was holding a pair of jean shorts up to her body, I wandered over to a display of winter coats. All right, it was still hot out, and they certainly weren't on sale, but there was no harm in looking. Maybe if I found something I liked, I could talk Mom into it once it started to cool off.

"I don't think you're going to need that today," Claudia said as I fingered a fleece-lined corduroy coat. I turned around and laughed. I hadn't realized she followed me over.

"It's not a crime to look," I replied. "I can't believe they have coats like this in already. I know they're a season ahead, but it won't get this cold until at least November. Probably later."

Claudia shrugged. "I never question the stores. I just shop here."

I laughed again, and then my eyes found a rack of leather jackets. "Oh wow," I said. I grabbed Claud's arm and dragged her over. "Look at these."

"Those are really cool," she said.

"They are," I muttered, touching the soft, buttery lambskin for the first time. I pushed a couple coats aside until I found my size and I pulled it off the rack. My arms slid into the jacket, feeling the cool silky interior against my skin, and hitched it up over my shoulders.

The coat was perfect. It was fitted and sleek, hugging the subtle curve of my hips. I ran my right hand up over the leather sleeve, and inhaled that wonderful, distinctive scent. I pulled the coat shut and slipped the plastic buttons through the holes. I wanted to be wrapped up in it.

"Wow, Stace, that looks great. It's like it was made for you." Claudia reached out and grabbed the price tag that was hanging from the sleeve, and then she dropped it like it was on fire. "Oh my lord! Look at how much it costs!"

With a sudden sense of dread, I brought my hand up and read the price tag. I almost passed out.

$399.99.

Four _hundred_ dollars? For a _coat_? I shouldn't have been shocked. Sticker price in New York was outrageous, but this was Stoneybrook. I knew a gorgeous coat like this wouldn't be cheap, but I didn't think it would cost four hundred dollars. More than that even, once I calculated the sales tax in my mind.

But this coat! My dream coat! The coat I never knew I always wanted.

"Maybe it'll go on sale at the end of the season," Claudia said. The disappointment must have been all over my face.

"I could ask Mom about it," I said faintly, but I had a feeling I knew how that would go. I remembered the way she freaked out when I suggested she buy me a diamond ring.

"Or maybe your dad," Claud suggested.

Dad was a better bet, but even he may not even think I needed a four hundred dollar leather coat. He wouldn't understand the explanations of how this was the most perfect coat in the world. That I _needed_ it.

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. I sunk my hands deep into the pockets and turned away. There was a mirror along the back wall near the fitting rooms. I _did_ look amazing.

"Come on, Stacey," Claudia said. "There were some cool tank tops over there for only five dollars each."

I reached up to unbutton the coat, but I couldn't quite make myself do it. I'd wanted a lot of things, but I'd never felt such longing for a clothes item. Instead of opening it up, I ran my fingers down the front of it, feeling the smooth leather. "I really want it."

I imagined walking down the halls of SHS in this coat. People would notice when I looked like this.

"For four hundred bucks, it'll probably still be here in January," Claud said. I could tell she was getting bored with the subject of the coat. "Maybe you can save up."

"On baby-sitting money and my few hours at the boutique? There's no way. Not unless I didn't buy a single thing between then and now. And Christmas is in the middle of that." I grinned, suddenly elated. "Maybe I could ask for it for Christmas! I wouldn't need anything else."

Claudia nodded. "Good idea. I'm going to pick out some tank tops. I'll meet you over there, okay?"

"Okay," I said, and watched her walk away. I looked in the mirror again. Christmas was such a long way off. Maybe I could ask Mom if I could have it now and then not get me anything for Christmas. If she could just see the coat, she'd understand.

I ran my hands over the sleeves and I shivered. The lambskin just felt so _good_. I could conquer the world in this jacket if I wanted to. I could do anything. The idea of going so long without it, even if I wouldn't be able to wear it for months, seemed like torture. It would be endless.

I heaved a sigh and slowly unbuttoned the jacket. Slowly, I pulled it off and hung it back on the rack. I stayed there for a minute, running my fingers along the sleeve.

As I walked away, I started rehearsing the conversation I'd be having with Mom later. I had to make her understand how much I _needed_ that coat.


End file.
